Malaysian Utau Wiki:Simplified Rules
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. The layout for this page was made possible by Bleach Wiki:Policy category. Policies and guidelines have been developed on to further our goal of creating a informative Vocaloid database. Policies apply to all editors. strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in the Vocaloid series. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are our policies? Some of the pages detailing more important policies on are listed here, but the full list of policy pages is available at Category:Policy. 'Blocking Policy' Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing . Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Durations for Blocking will vary depending on the violation. Reasons for Blocking Accounts and address may be blocked for: :* Persistently making personal attacks :* Persistent vandalism :** blatant vandalism warrants a immediate block, such as removing page content for no reason or removing references for no reason. :* Persistent gross incivility :* Persistent harassment :* Persistent spamming :* Edit warring or revert warring :* Breaching the multiple users policy :* Persistently violating other policies or guidelines :* Accounts with inappropriate usernames 'Protection Policy' Some pages may be protected due to continued vandalism or continued insertion of incorrect information. They may also be protected to preserve the integrity of the wiki. The level of protection will increase as damage done to the page increases. Most protected pages are to the Autconfirmed level; however, in extreme cases, pages may be protected to Sysop level. 'Discussion Policy' Discussion is an important part of . It is used to discuss any improvements to the page. Discussion should be used before making major changes to articles, changing images, or moving a page. Conventions There are conventions in any discussion, article discussion or not: :* Signing - Users must sign their comments. This can be done by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of their post, or by clicking the signature button. Users who see an unsigned comment may use Template:Unsigned to establish the identity of the poster of that particular comment. :* Use of appropriate language - Personal attacks will not be tolerated. Users must not abuse other users, or attempt to silence their views. Treat other users civilly at all times. :* New heading for new topic - Users should make a new heading for each new discussion topic. :* Related to the article only - The article talk pages are only for discussing the contents and upkeep of the article itself. Please place all general comments and queries in the forums and blogs. Any such posts on the article talk pages will be removed. :* Do not alter any post that is not your own, unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates or Wikia policy. Do not edited archive or closed discussions, instead create a new discussion under the closed one. Exceptions to this rule: only admins should clear old discussions that are no longer in use. 'Image Policy' 'User Page Policy' All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? :*The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki. Rules of the User Page :*No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content :*Personal images must be linked from an actual image host, failure to adhere to this will result in the image being deleted. :*Videos must be embedded, not uploaded. This HTML code should work : YTvid# :*No excessive editing of the User Page in comparison to other pages and articles. is not a social networking site and it is expected that users who wish to edit regularly do not focus solely on their User Page. User:Talk Page Policy The user's Talk Page is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Talk Page, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the top of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki. Rules of the User:Talk Page :*You must respect the owner of the Talk Page at all times. Try to be civil. :*Always sign your posts on a Talk Page by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~. :*Do not alter any post that is not your own, unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates Vocaloid Wiki or Wikia policy. :*Headings, use appropriate headings to set out the topic you wish to discuss. :*Add comments to the end of the page, unless a new section has been started underneath the topic you are replying to. *'Note' - Removing Warnings does not whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins and the community as a whole. Default Wikipedia ruleset Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, is the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. You may like to consider them for this Wikia. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others. But do make sure the information you type is fitting and correct for the article, if you are unsure, do talk with the admins. # Be civil to other users at all times. # When in doubt, take it to the Wiki forum. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #'Respect copyright'. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too!